


Ashes of Morality

by Wix



Series: Henry E. J. Stark [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sokovia Accords, Concerning Jumps of Logic, Delusional People Being Delusional, Dubious Morality, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Magic, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, One-Sided Relationship, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Team Dynamics, Tony Stark Feels, Unhealthy Relationships, not team Cap friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 09:18:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12980955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wix/pseuds/Wix
Summary: Steve’s world is falling apart – and when given the option to change his luck Steve takes it without a second thought to the consequences.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So...yeah, I typed this up pretty quickly after I finished up the first segment of this series and I had the thought of 'What If' and BAM! This story started just pouring out of my fingers.  
> So there is one kind of kindness that I'll grant right off the bat - no, this 'change' that happens at the end is NOT permanent. There will be fallout.  
> [and once again...I suck at withholding chapters once I've written them up. So here you all go!]  
> Although - reading the first part of this series will help with understanding what's going on in this one!

If there was one thing that he learned in the last few weeks it was this: that Tony hadn’t been wrong about the ATF and the absolute nightmare that it was wrapped up in shiny packaging and a pretty bow.

Every time Steve thinks that he’s figured out one fire and is starting to put it out, another five pop up in its place. It seems like there’s no end to the vitriol and the rage that the common man seems intent on throwing their way. Sometimes it feels like there is literally nothing that Steve can do to make these people happy and he wonders if this is the kind of crap that Tony used to deal with for them, behind the scenes and he feels like he understands Tony a little better when his mind comes up with ‘yes’ as the answer. Steve figures that he’d be willing to sign the Accords as well if he’d been dealing with this kind of craziness for _years_ , and even just a few weeks in he’s almost willing to step aside and let someone else deal with all their problems for him.

Steve knows that they’re still doing good work. They’re still preventing all kinds of incidents across the city. Ross hadn’t been wrong that the Accords have kicked up a veritable hornet’s nest, and that every time Steve turns around he feels like there’s someone else who has decided that blowing up a bakery or holding a whole bank hostage just to get on the news is a good idea. It seems like everyone is going a little crazy and there are times that it feels like Steve’s team just isn’t enough for everything going on in the city.

Steve’s listened to Tony’s last piece of advice, and has stepped out from behind the protective shadow of Natasha, but it seems like there’s nothing but ill-will for the members of the ATF from the civilians to the police forces to anyone else who seems to come across them. The ATF charter allows Steve and his team first priority and control over any situation and there are times that Steve feels like he’s receiving more crap from the cops on scene who seem unhappy that they’re there to assist them then they do from the perpetrators of the crimes themselves.

Steve’s done the responsible thing in this timeframe, he’s sat down and actually marked out the agreements that they all signed for the ATF, and while it’s not perfect Steve still feels like it’s a better starting place than the restrictive Accords have allowed. On a whole, Steve wonders why Tony has such a hostile stance towards the ATF and on some nights he wonders if he offers forth an agreement between Tony and the ATF if the brunet will take it with open arms when the Accords finally show their true nature and screw him over.

Steve knows it’ll happen, and he knows that he’ll be there in a second when it does. Willing and able to offer the billionaire a way out of the noose that the world has put around his throat. It’s the main reason that Steve knows that the ATF can’t fail – he needs it to work so that the Avengers have a backup net to fall on when the world decides to rip the rug out from under them.

He just wishes that he were a little more prepared and had a little more help managing the whole thing.

There’s a knock at his door and Steve glances up from his current re-reading of the ATF schedule at it.

“Come in.” He calls out and he can’t help the smile he gets when he sees a familiar face walk in. “Sharon.” He greets, sliding off the bed to stand and come over to the other woman, giving her a quick hug.

“Hey Cap.” She greets with a return smile. “Long time no see.” She pulls back. “Thanks for getting me off the hook.” She says and Steve nods.

“Of course, I mean, you were helping us. Naturally we were going to cover your back the second that we could.” Steve replies. “So…what are you up to now? Are you working for the task force again?”

“No.” Sharon laughs. “No, they won’t let me within twenty feet of their front door, let alone let me work there.” Steve frowns at that news.

“Oh…are you…working?”

“Not right now, but I’ve got funds set aside. I was thinking of taking some time off anyways. Who knows, maybe I’ll join the ATF. Ross has already offered.”

“Everett or Thaddeus?”

“Everett.” She answers him. “I don’t know though. I’m not sure I’m cut out for this sort of work. I’m much more cloak and dagger than I am superhero material.”

“Well…we could always use another spy.” Steve offers and she gives him a smile.

“Oh? And what would I be spying on that you don’t already have Natasha working on?” She asks and Steve shrugs.

“I don’t know, but I’m sure we’ll come up with something. Nat’s getting more and more noticeable with each interview, maybe it’s time to shift who the information gatherer of the team is.”

“I’ll think about it.” Sharon says with a small chuckle. “Speaking of information gathering though, I thought I’d bring a present.” She pulls out a small USB. “Consider it an application if you want too.” She says as he takes it from her.

“What is it?”

“Something you probably want.” She replies. “Sorry, but I couldn’t keep Stark out of it.”

“Tony? What’s this got to do with Tony?” He asks and she motions towards his laptop.

“Plug it in and find out.” She says and Steve slowly goes over to the laptop, powering it up and waits the few moments it takes before he’s finally able to plug in the drive and see whatever information is on it.

It looks like picture and video files and Steve clicks on the first one curiously.

It’s a picture of Tony and Henry. They’re at the park with Vision it looks like and the smile that Tony has on his face is something that Steve isn’t sure he’s ever seen before. He looks so relaxed and so happy as he sits out there on the picnic blanket. The next few images have cut Vision out, but have zoomed in on Tony and Henry.

Steve’s favorite is the one where Tony’s laughing about something or another as Henry looks up at his other father.

“Wow…Sharon this is…” Steve says softly as he moves the cursor over to one of the videos and watches the park picnic play out from a distance. He wishes that he could hear whatever it is that Vision and Tony are talking about, but the sound doesn’t allow for it. He watches, fascinated at how gentle Tony is with Henry and how constantly aware of the child’s actions he is.

He wouldn’t have thought that Tony would have been a diligent parental figure like this, but the videos show another side of the billionaire that Steve’s never gotten the chance to see.

“Do you like it? Like I said, I couldn’t keep Stark out of the pictures but I was able to get a few good ones of Henry.”

“You did this for me?” Steve asks, surprised and Sharon nods.

“Yeah, Stark’s a creep. Keeping you away from your son like this, but I thought you’d at least appreciate a picture of Henry that wasn’t in the magazines.” She says and Steve’s a little surprised when she tugs his shoulder to face her before she’s leaning in for a kiss. He accepts it easily and she pulls back with a grin. “You still haven’t said if you like it.”

“I love it.” Steve replies honestly and her grin grows as she tugs at him.

“Well…if you’re not busy…I wouldn’t mind you showing how much.” She says in a tone that’s completely obvious as to what she’s offering and Steve follows her easily. He could use the distraction from all of this and it’s not like they haven’t been dancing around this. They fall onto the bed, shoving papers aside and Steve tries to keep his eyes off the video playing on repeat.

+++

“Secretary Barlow.” Steve greets, fighting back the urge to recoil from the man as he holds his hand out to greet him. This is the ‘new Thaddeus Ross’ that’s stepped in since Ross’s demotion and the start of his trial. Natasha’s warned him not to get chummy with him though, since the man was tutored and trained by Ross himself back in the day and is still a very close friend and supporter of the man.

Once again he wonders if these kinds of feelings are things that Tony went through. Making nice to people whom he couldn’t stand and actively wanted to chuck out a window.

“Captain Rogers, I’ll admit that I was surprised to hear that you wanted a meeting.” Barlow says as he shakes Steve’s hand before walking past him and taking a seat like he owns the place. Steve figures that on some level he does, but Steve really doesn’t like him rubbing it in their faces. But Steve bites it down as he walks to the other side of his desk and takes a seat.

“I wanted to discuss some things with you, regarding the ATF.” Steve says and Barlow nods for him to continue. “Well, I had Natasha pull some of the old layouts of SHIELD’s time with the Avengers, and I was hoping that we might be able to create a few similar departments with the ATF.”

“Departments?”

“Things like Public Relations, Budgeting and things like that.”

“I was under the impression that SHIELD’s ‘department’ for that was Stark.” Barlow says and Steve sighs inwardly. He’s not wrong, and it seems like each stone Steve overturns leads him back to another hat the brunet was wearing…maybe Tony had been onto something when he stepped back from them. Maybe they hadn’t appreciated the brunet as much as he had deserved.

“Well we’re hoping not to have one of our members so weighed down like that again.” Steve says. “But I was wondering how much help we might be able to expect from outside departments.” Steve presses on. “I’m just trying to get a view of what we’re dealing with.”

“That’s a good idea.” Barlow says and Steve can tell that he doesn’t mean it. “But the ATF is a designation all its own. You’re not connected to any other government agency.”

“So that means we shouldn’t expect assistance from them as well?” Steve clarifies and Barlow nods.

“Something like that Captain. You’re of course free to add as many departments as you would like, but I caution you to make sure that nothing falls through the cracks.” Barlow says before his phone beeps and he glances at the screen. “Oh, it seems that I have another engagement. I’m sure that you’ll be able to figure it out from here, yes?”

“Of course sir.” Steve says and he’s caught off guard when Barlow reaches over the desk and grabs the one picture frame that Steve has on it, picking it up and turning it around to look at it. It takes everything in Steve’s self-control to stop himself from lashing out and breaking Barlow’s fingers for touching it.

“Oh, how cute.” Barlow says, looking at the picture of Tony smiling down at Henry and Henry looking up at him while chewing on one of the toy rings he’d had nearby to play with. Steve had gotten it printed the very next morning. He’d been surprised by all of the options that he’d been able to play with, settling on black and white which seemed to just bring out the subjects in the picture better. “Rather photogenic aren’t they?” He asks Steve and Steve bites the inside of his cheek as he nods. “Some people have all the luck I guess.” He says as he stands and Steve waits till he leaves his temporary office before he reaches out and replaces the picture to its original place.

“Creep.” Steve mutters to himself as he gets back to work.

+++

“How are you holding up?” Natasha asks, coming into the office with a box of pizza. “You’ve been in here for a while.” Steve glances up from all of the paperwork.

“How the hell did he manage it?” He asks, motioning down to the pages in front of him. “I mean…I don’t even get it.”

“He’s been doing it a lot longer than you have.” She replies, coming over and putting the box down. “Whether I like to admit it or not, he knows what he’s doing. He’s good with numbers. Not really with people, not in a long term sort of way, but numbers? He’s got that down to a science.” Steve takes a moment and grabs a slice of pizza gratefully when she opens the lid of the box for him.

“Maybe…” Steve starts to say as he takes a bite. “Maybe we were too hard on him…maybe we should have…I don’t know, cut him some slack here and there.”

“Where’s this coming from?” Nat asks with a surprised look on her face as she picks off the toppings on another slice and munches on them.

“I don’t know, I mean…I’m here trying to do half of what he was doing and I feel like I’m a failure.”

“Stark has experience handling these sorts of things, plus he had his AI’s and Potts.” She reminds him and Steve sighs.

“Yeah, but you know he didn’t ask for help from Potts, or from anything connected to Stark Industries. He said it was a conflict of interests once.”

“Did he?” Nat asks, sounding unconcerned and Steve nods.

“Yeah, he did.”

“Well…I mean, I guess hindsight is 20/20 they say.” Natasha says as she looks at the picture on Steve’s desk.

“What does that mean?” He asks and she shrugs.

“It means that after the event, it’s always easier to see the things you should have done compared to what you did.” She replies and he nods slowly.

“Yeah…I guess that makes sense.” He mutters to himself as he looks back down at the paperwork.

He’s still not surprised when his nightly call to Tony’s number doesn’t go through, but he knows what he’d say if it did.

He’d apologize for all the times he’d taken Tony for granted. For all the times they all did.

+++

The fight with the ‘Wrecking Crew’ was an absolute wreck, and Steve’s drowning in initial receipts for damages billed to the ATF in the aftermath of the battle. The numbers listed on them are enough to make Steve’s head spin and as much as he would just like to write them off into the budget, he feels like it’s his job to be sure that the funds are being appropriately tallied and that someone’s not trying to pull a fast one over on them.

Because there’s no way that a city block of damage could cost _this_ much.

The only things keeping him relatively sane these days are Sharon’s check-ins. She constantly comes bearing gifts when she comes to stay the night, and Steve’s secretly starting to pretend that he’s on some long term mission to get the ATF up and working while Tony and Henry are back home, and that the pictures that Sharon brings him are actually pictures that Tony himself has sent to Steve to keep him up to date on Henry’s growing up progress. Like what the dames back in the war used to do for their husbands or sweethearts. Steve had always wished that he’d be lucky enough to get a parcel like that back before the serum and before Peggy.

Peggy wasn’t the sort to send a parcel like that, but something inside Steve could pretend that Tony was.

Maybe that says something to why he doesn’t think anything when Clint comes strolling into his office. Maybe that’s why he doesn’t think that something’s up when Clint takes the photo and doesn’t say something spiteful about it like Steve’s come to expect. Maybe Steve’s just so tired, and so distracted by all of the extra hat’s that he’s had to put on that he doesn’t see it for what it is, and perhaps it’s why he walks right into it.

“You know what they say, hindsight is 20/20 and all that.” Steve tells Clint when Clint asks how he’s doing and Clint tilts his head slightly, his fingers playing with a toy cube that Sharon left the last time she came by.

“Hindsight?” Clint asks. “Do you regret where you’ve ended up? Is this not everything you wanted?”

“I mean…yes and no. I wanted us to be…be free from government control, but I…I wanted us to be a team. If I had known that this would have separated us…I don’t know, maybe I would have made different choices.”

“If you could have anything you wanted. What would you ask for?” Clint asks, glancing at him over his fidgeting with the cube and Steve shrugs.

“I don’t know.”

“Sure you do Captain.” Clint presses. “If you could change one thing, what would you change?” Steve takes a moment and leans back, running a hand through his hair.

“I guess, if I could change one thing, it’d be that the Avengers never split. That the Accords never happened.”

“Is that your final answer?” Clint asks and Steve shrugs.

“I mean, it won’t change anything. It’s happened. We’re here.”

“But if it could?”

“If it could? Yeah.” Steve says and he watches as Clint gets a grin, putting the cube down.

“Well, it’s a little less than I expected, but I think I can manage your wish Captain.” Clint says and Steve finally feels the tingles of something is not right with this scenario.

“Clint?”

“Not in the slightest Captain.” Clint grins before the green magic envelops him and he’s _Loki_ sitting on the edge of his desk and Steve jumps to his feet.

“Now, now Captain. Is that anyway to respond to the person who is going to give you the thing you want most?” Steve pauses at Loki’s question and he takes a second.

“Why would you do that?”

“I have my reasons. Most of which is that this pathetic planet must be defended before Thanos arrives. Beyond that, my reasons are my own.”

“And you’ll what? Rewind time?” He asks and Loki chuckles.

“No Captain, that goes a little beyond my wheelhouse. But I can erase an event from the memory of the world. It should be child’s play.”

“You’ll erase the Accords? Erase the Civil War?”

“Only the memory of it, what has transpired has transpired. But I can adjust what is left behind in the wreckage.” Loki replies as if Steve’s being slow. “I’m curious to see how your ‘20/20’ fares in the place of this gift.”

“Why gift it?”

“Like I said, I have my reasons which I’ll come to call upon at a later date.” He looks at Steve and holds out a hand. “So tell me Captain…do we have an agreement?” Steve takes a moment, and tries to think about all the ways that this could go badly – before he’s glancing at the picture frame and nodding his head before he reaches out and shakes Loki’s hand.

“We have an agreement.” He says and Loki’s lips curl into a devilish smile.

“Splendid.”

+++

The alarm goes off and Steve’s awake instantly, rolling up to see his room at the Compound. His heart jumps into his throat as he all but throws the covers off and rushes out of the room. It’s early, so early in the morning and Steve isn’t sure where he’s going at first.

“FRIDAY, can you turn on the lights to Henry’s room?” He asks, hoping beyond hope and almost crying when the small lights illuminate the hallway leading down. Steve barely manages to keep himself to a walking pace as he makes his way to the door and he pushes it open gently.

Tony’s there, rocking in the chair with Henry on his chest, humming softly as he tries to soothe the child in his sleep and Steve feels like his legs might give out when Tony looks at him and gives an unsure smile.

“Did I wake you?” Tony asks and Steve shakes his head.

“No, you didn’t wake me at all.”

“I…I hope you don’t mind.” Tony says, motioning to Henry sleeping on his chest and Steve shakes his head with a smile.

“No, I don’t mind at all.” He says as he comes over, holding his breath as he reaches out and runs his fingers through Henry’s hair. “I don’t mind at all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it starts.  
> Let me know what you think! (no negative or critiquing comments please)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't help myself. Got the next chapter typed up and ready for you all!  
> I'm thrilled to see that this story has already made such a powerful impact on you all! Thank you for all the reviews! They're always welcome and helpful!

Steve walks into the kitchen for breakfast holding Henry with Tony beside him and it feels like a victory. He’s still not a hundred percent sure what Loki has gotten out of this deal, but in this moment – Steve couldn’t care less.

His family is back together. They’re back home.

Natasha sits at the counter, leafing through some Russian literature novel that Steve doesn’t even hope to get around to reading someday. Clint is flipping through the latest pages of some trash magazine that has a picture of Tony and Pepper on the cover, Wanda is sitting at the counter munching on some cereal and Sam’s in the process of making himself a protein shake to start the day off strong.

The only one missing is Vision, not that Steve’s surprised. The android tended to forget breakfast time every now and again.

“Morning Cap.” Sam greets, looking up from the blender as he raises his voice to be heard over it. Steve smiles in response as he shifts his hold on Henry and Tony walks past him to grab the coffee and pour himself a cup.

“Morning Sam.” Steve says and he smiles to everyone in turn as they greet him. He gets a few smiles for Henry in his arms as they greet the baby. Henry fusses a tiny bit, trying to avoid their cheerful greetings as he twists in Steve’s hold and seeks out Tony who is standing nearby by the counter. It surprises Steve a little when Henry clearly attempts to make his desire known to be in the brunet’s arms instead of Steve’s and he lets out a wail when he doesn’t seem to get his way.

“Hey buddy, what’s wrong?” Clint asks him, speaking softly like how Steve would figure he’d speak to his own children. The tone doesn’t seem to hinder the baby’s cries as he tries to get free, and Steve gives Tony a small smile as he shifts for Tony to come grab him.

“I guess we know who his favorite is.” Steve jokes and he’s caught a little off guard by the surprise on Tony’s face as he comes forward to take him, and Clint snorts next to him as he reaches out to take Henry before Tony can.

“Yeah, no buddy. Bad plan.” Clint tries to tell Henry and Steve frowns. “Like Stark would know what to do with a baby even if we downloaded a user’s guide directly into his brain. Right Stark?” Steve watches as Tony’s hands twitch before they drop to his sides and he gets a tight, completely false smile, but doesn’t say anything. “Come on Henry, come to Uncle Clint.”

Something about the scene angers Steve on a deep level as he thinks of the video that he’s played and replayed on his computer back in the world before this one. For all his faults, Tony’s been nothing but a diligent parent to Henry and Steve doesn’t like what Clint’s saying.

“No.” Steve says, twisting slightly to keep Clint from taking Henry, much to the archer’s surprise. “Let Tony take him.”

“Cap…are you kidding?” Clint asks and Steve realizes that everyone is looking at them surprised.

“No, I’m not. Henry’s his son too, he has a right to hold him.” Steve says and he gets a snort and an eye roll from Clint.

“A right to, sure. An ability to do it and not fuck it up? The verdicts still out on that one.” He says and Steve shakes his head.

“He’ll do fine Clint.” Steve tells him firmly. “And no offense, but I find your tone and your words very inappropriate and I find them very disrespectful towards a team member.” He gets shocked looks from everyone, Tony included, as he moves to shift Henry into his arms. The young child quiets down instantly when Tony pulls him against his chest and starts rocking him.

“Well I’ll be damned. Who would have thought. One night only folks, step up and get your tickets. Baby whisperer Tony Stark performing.” Clint snorts, acting completely baffled as he claps his hands like Tony’s done an unexpected trick.

“Clint.” Steve snaps and Clint looks at him.

“What?”

“That’s enough.” He tells him and Clint laughs while nudging Tony with his arm.

“Please, I’m just kidding. Stark knows that.” He says to Tony and Tony’s smile is tight, clearly unhappy as Clint turns away. “Loosen up Cap.”

“I don’t feel like it’s funny.” Steve says, crossing his arms and looking at Clint. They have a second chance here; he knows that the others don’t know this but they do. Why are they acting like this? Was this how they acted before? Was it just something that Steve didn’t realize until it wasn’t a common interaction anymore? “I’m not laughing and I don’t think Tony is either.”

“It’s just a joke Cap.” Clint says again, getting slightly defensive and Steve shakes his head.

“Like I said. No one is laughing.” He repeats his sentiment and he watches a look of irritation and frustration pop up on the archer’s face.

“What’s your problem Cap?” He asks and Steve doesn’t flinch back or recoil.

“Like I said, it wasn’t funny and it was severely disrespectful to Tony. If ‘jokes’ like that have been being thrown around and I haven’t been paying attention before, then that’s on me – but they stop now.” Clint goes to say something to Steve’s firm command but Nat gets up and puts a hand on his arm.

“No, Steve’s right. That was inappropriate.” She says, quickly stepping in to play the role of mediator. “I’m glad that you’re feeling more confident with Henry, Tony.” Tony gives her a small nod, and Steve waits for Clint to walk away, muttering to Natasha about ‘what side of the bed did Cap wake up on this morning’ before he reaches for a bagel and watches Tony cradle Henry in his arms like earlier this morning.

+++

There’s a knock on his door and Steve looks up.

“FRIDAY, who is it?”

 ** _‘It’s the boss.’_** She replies and Steve nods.

“Come in.” He calls out and the doors slide open to reveal Tony, who does a small, unsure little wave before he enters the room. Henry makes a happy sort of noise when he sees Tony enter and immediately starts trying to shuffle himself over to him. Tony glances down at Henry and Steve watches as his eyes soften around the edges and the small smile that tugs at his lips.

“Hey buddy.” Tony says to Henry, coming over and kneeling down.

“Hey Tony, what’s up?” Steve asks, offering the toy that Henry was just playing with over to the brunet and Tony gets a happy sort of look as he proceeds to interact with the baby.

“Oh, um…I just…I guess I just wanted to say thanks.” Tony replies, making a point of not looking up at Steve while he says it.

“For what?”

“For this morning.” Tony clarifies. “You know, with Clint…thanks.”

“He was out of line.” Steve tells him and Tony looks up, meeting Steve’s eyes and Steve isn’t sure how he feels about the confusion and the curiosity that Tony is regarding him with. Like Steve’s a computer program that isn’t working according to its code. “I’m…I’m sorry you had to deal with that.” Steve presses on. “I…I don’t think I’ve been paying as close of attention as I should have been.”

“You’ve got a lot of things calling for your time.” Tony waves him off and Steve shakes his head.

“The Avengers are my first priority…well, my second.” He looks down at Henry and back up at Tony for a second. “But any sort of discord within the team is important to me.”

“Discord?” Tony repeats, sounding like he’s unsure why Steve’s chosen that word. Steve takes a moment to really look at him and what he sees bothers him.

This isn’t the Tony who sat across from him in the courtrooms. This isn’t the Tony who squared his shoulders back and had the crazy idea to plant his own feet like a tree and tried to tell the Avengers to move.

This is a Tony that Steve realizes he hasn’t seen in a while…it’s a Tony who is quiet and unsure of his footing. This is the Tony who would go on to beg them to listen to him while he didn’t even feel like he had a right to sit at the Avengers meeting table.

This is a Tony who hasn’t given up on them yet. Who hasn’t washed his hands of them yet.

There’s still time to fix this Tony. To fix their relationship with Tony.

“Hey, did you want to go to the park?” Steve asks, remembering the video and Tony gives him a surprised look.

“The park?”

“Yeah, the one up the street? We could lay out a blanket and let Henry try and crawl around.” Steve offers and Tony takes a second to reply. “I mean, there were some Avenger things I wanted to discuss with you.”

“Should I alert the others?” Tony asks, sounding less excited by the idea and Steve immediately shakes his head.

“No, just you and me. And Henry of course. I think Henry might like it.” He says and it takes a moment before Tony nods.

“Sure, I can rearrange my schedule.” Tony says and Steve gives him a smile. It doesn’t take them long to make their way to the park, it’s a beautiful day and Steve lays out the blanket in a shaded area while Tony holds Henry, waiting for him to finish up. There’s something relaxing about the park, with its other couples and parents littered about and the sounds of children playing on the playsets. For a moment, Steve almost can’t wait till Henry’s old enough to play on them.

Heck who knows, maybe there will even be a second Stark-Rogers to join him later. Tony had to have Ross’s research, and it would be a lot easier for them to get the DNA required to perform such a procedure.

The thought is a terrifying and exiting one all rolled together. The thought of sitting out in the park with Tony while they laughed and watched the little ones play. The thought holds a similar weight like the old ones he used to envision with Peggy before it all fell apart.

“So what did you want to talk about?” Tony asks, drawing his attention back to the present as Steve watches him lay out the toys from the bag for Henry to play with.

“I wanted to talk about a few things actually.” Steve says slowly. “But, I mean I guess first I want to apologize.”

“Apologize? For what?” Tony asks, sounding completely confused and thrown off guard.

“Well, after the fall of SHIELD I never really tried to figure out how all those jobs were getting done…and well, I was looking into it the other night and I’m starting to realize that everywhere I turn, it’s another job for you.” Steve runs a hand through his hair. “That’s…that’s really unfair of us to you Tony, and on top of that we’ve just been…we’ve been ungrateful.”

“I never asked for your ‘gratefulness’.” Tony interjects quickly and firmly and Steve shakes his head.

“No, I know that…and that almost makes it worse. We’ve, we pretend that we’re a family but we haven’t really been a good family to _you_ have we?”

“Where is this coming from?” Tony asks, looking uncomfortable and Steve shrugs.

“I don’t know, maybe it’s just time that we opened our eyes and see all the hard work you put in for us. All the things you do for us behind the scenes. All the things that you don’t get any credit for.”

“I’m not doing them-” Tony starts and Steve cuts him off.

“I know; you’re not doing this for credit…but a little credit where credit is due isn’t a bad thing.” Steve tells him. “I’m…I’m going to be better Tony. I’m going to be a better leader; I’m going to be someone you can trust again.”

“Who says I don’t trust you?” Tony asks and Steve gives him a small smile.

“It’s just a feeling.” He says carefully. “But a completely justified one.” He tacks on quickly. “Hopefully it’s not too late to fix this.”

“Fix what?”

“Whatever is broken in the Avengers, because something is. I don’t know what it is yet, but I know it is.” He promises Tony and Tony looks away, brushing some of Henry’s hair off his forehead. “So, I was hoping that I might get you to tell me everything you do? Don’t hold back, be it equipment or PR or anything, I was hoping that I might see a list, and then who knows, maybe we can take some of this burden off your shoulders.”

“It’s not a burden to carry the Avengers.” Tony tells him and Steve reaches out and puts a hand over Tony’s.

“Tony…it’s not your burden to carry the Avengers alone. Let us help.” He says and Tony glances down at where Steve’s laid his hand over his before he slowly shrugs and nods.

“Okay, well…did you want to start at the top?” Tony asks him and Steve nods with a smile.

He’ll fix this. He knows he will.

+++

The papers are filled with pictures of the three of them in the park. Talking and discussing while Henry plays nearby and the images make Steve smile.

He prints a few out and takes his favorite to replace the one he no longer has of Henry and Tony on his desk.

This picture is better anyways –

It has all three of them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...I finished this story today, and I'm not good at keeping people waiting. So don't be surprised if you get the final chapter sometime tonight or tomorrow morning!  
> (That being said - I still love reviews! Please keep them coming! They're the reason that this story is officially finished and just waiting for when I can no longer hold off posting it.)

It’s like overnight, a switch is flipped.

In some cases, things change for the better. Steve’s got Tony talking to him about all of the extra things that he does for the Avengers that they never, or at least Steve never, knew about. It’s almost mind boggling to sit there in Tony’s lab as FRIDAY pulls up screen after screen of damage control, payments, PR work, fundraisers, official and unofficial statements, equipment and upgrades, housing, legal work, charitable foundations and events – as well as his work with Stark Industries and all of the similar hats that he has to wear for them. Steve’s pretty sure that there are times that his jaw just falls and hit the ground with the dozens upon dozens of open projects and schematics that Tony manages in a given day, alongside being Iron Man on the field when they need him.

More than once Steve’s let out an impassioned “God Tony…I’m so sorry, I had no idea…You’re amazing.” That the brunet turns from like somehow confessing all of this to Steve is a failure on his part.

However, the other side of that coin just seems to make him angrier these days on the billionaire’s behalf. He’d never noticed it before, how the ‘team’ just rags on Tony for every single little thing and how the Avengers seem to believe that Tony is their own personal slave and cash cow whenever they want one or the other. Clint’s sarcastic and biting comments are the first thing to go, and Steve is immediately up on him anytime a barb wants to come out of his mouth towards Tony. Natasha seems determined to remind Tony of his ego and his fragile place on the team in much more subtle ways than the others seem capable of daily, but once Steve’s caught onto the pattern – he can’t not see it and he can’t not throw his two cents in about how a real ‘team player’ doesn’t go around rubbing salt in the wounds of other teammates on a continuous basis. Natasha says she’s just trying to get in front of any problems that might arise if Tony were to forget that he’s ‘supposed to be a hero’.

Steve’s quick to tell her that Iron Man _and_ Tony Stark are both recommended in his opinion and that if she has any more concerns about Tony’s ‘faults’ that she should come to him. When Natasha walks away from that conversation, Steve feels drained and is left wondering if they ever were the family that Steve once thought they were, or if they were what Loki called them all along? A time bomb? Something dangerous? Thieves and liars pretending they’re somehow worth more than all the other thieves and liars of the world.

Wanda is the worst, and Steve’s not surprised in the slightest. He is surprised by how much he’s missed, and how much of a threat the young Sokovian girl is to Tony, but he’s not surprised about the situation as a whole.

_“Maybe…maybe we were wrong to bring Wanda into the fold.” Steve tells Tony one night, sitting on his couch with Henry playing nearby and Tony turns around with a surprised look on his face._

_“What?”_

_“I think…I think you were right. Wanda’s not ready to be an Avenger, she’s not ready to accept responsibility for her own actions.”_

_“Where is all this coming from?” Tony asks and he sounds so confused, and Steve figures he should be. Steve himself fought Tony tooth and nail to get Wanda onto the team and now he’s pulling back?_

_“We got talking about her behavior…mostly towards you and she implied that you deserved anything you got because you killed her parents and now apparently you also single-handedly created Ultron and you’re the one who killed Pietro.” Steve shakes his head, it actually sounds crazy when it’s said like that and Steve isn’t sure why he’s never taken the time to put people back on the right path. Why did he allow it to get so far off base? “None of that is true.” It hurts him to see Tony’s face look like Steve’s just punched him in the stomach as he stares at him like he never thought those words would ever come out of Steve’s mouth. “I’m sorry that I blamed you for Ultron Tony, I don’t know if I ever fully apologized for that.”_

_“It’s…okay…” Tony says slowly and he’s looking at Steve in a new way, and Steve isn’t sure what has changed but he can see it in Tony’s eyes._

_There’s trust there, small and hopeful, but it’s back. Steve knows that he’ll do anything to help it grow._

_“It’s not okay, and I’m sorry.” Steve says and Tony gives him a small, unsure smile._

_“You’re forgiven.”_

Wanda of course didn’t respond well to being taken off of active duty, pending training and control on her part, but Steve managed to soothe it over with Natasha’s help.

…Telling her that she’d be required to either get a job or do work around the Compound to earn her extra spending money was a nightmare and a half though, but Steve stood firm. What were any of them thinking? Forcing Tony to take care of a young woman like she was his own child when she did nothing but spit on him and hate him? How was Steve ever a part of this broken and toxic system? How had he not seen it?

The only one that Steve feels might be on Tony’s side, if only for the default that he couldn’t care less about the brunet in general is Sam. Tony’s been taking care of his stuff while they were out looking for Bucky – which apparently Loki’s spell has made it to where the bombing still happened, T’Chaka still died and Zemo was still caught but it was only a battle between Bucky and T’Challa not between the world and the Avengers, and T’Challa is now standing guard again over Bucky’s cryo-pod.

It’ll be a while before Steve tries to broach the subject of Bucky with Tony, but he knows this time around he’ll do the right thing and tell him before he finds out from a hostile third party.

But without the need to seek out Bucky anymore, Sam’s returning to his previous job and retaking back over his life, showing up less and less at the Compound and Steve figures that it’s a win.

Vision seems to still be off, having decided to go off and ‘find himself’ according to FRIDAY, and Steve’s had to fight back the knee jerk reaction of calling the android back if only to have one more person in Tony’s corner since Rhodes is off doing some top secret military work as he usually is.

The late nights though, between Tony and Steve are also getting better. Smoother and less awkward between them. The first few were stunted and unsure, with Tony dancing around subjects and trying to still downplay certain information like the next screen was going to be the straw that broke the camel’s back and that Steve would return to his previous behavior again. But Steve’s held on, and pressed on as hard as he can, past Tony’s insecurities about this new ‘flight of fancy’ that Clint’s calling Steve’s newfound Tony appreciation. Steve did have to tell Clint to walk away once when Clint flat out stated that Steve had buttered Tony up more than enough at this point, and it was just time to ask for whatever he wanted before Tony went around getting a big head and causing them all trouble.

But his hard work – and it is _hard_ work dealing with the Avengers – seems to be paying off at least in one respect, because Tony’s slowly starting to open up to him and each time it happens it feels better than punching the Red Skull in the face did. Steve’s enjoying the late night conversations in Henry’s room as they both take turns rocking the baby to sleep, both of them whispering plans and ideas to each other while they watch over their child; to the moments down in the lab where Tony explains some new crazy idea to Steve while Steve munches on some form of take-out and makes sure that DUM-E doesn’t try to overheat the baby bottle again.

It’s an entirely different experience then Steve originally had with the ATF, with Tony helping him come up with plans and setting up the future of the Avengers. Steve realizes that this is how it should have always been, and he curses himself out for not realizing sooner how long the brunet has had his hand out for them all to take no matter how many times they slapped it away and spit on him.

It’s a new start for them and Steve sits on the couch as he listens to Tony give his thoughts on his suspicions that there are other people like Steve and Wanda out there, and that the two of them aren’t as rare as they might think they are. He mentions the ‘Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man’ and shows him clips of the kid from the airport catching a car and performing other feats of impressive strength. He talks about the man from Harlem who is supposedly bullet-proof and how there’s a woman who lifted a car. There’s an excited gleam in his eyes when Tony expresses that he wants to bring them into the fold, to create a blanket of protection for them and help them all prepare for this threat that he sees coming in his mind’s eye each time he lays down to sleep.

It’s a dream that Tony has of what the Avengers could be, and Steve realizes pretty quickly that he subscribes to Tony’s dream and he’s more than willing to stand beside him and help make it a reality.

The guilt gets less and less each time Tony smiles at him, grateful for the stick up or just excited to see him. The images in his mind of Tony in Siberia slowly fade away as he finally starts to settle into this new world with all of its possibilities.

Maybe it’s the possibilities that blind Steve as he reaches for Tony one night, maybe it’s the realization that they get a second chance to do it _right_ that has him pressing Tony back into the sheets and swallowing every gasp and cry from the billionaire’s mouth. It’s like finding religion, or that first drink of water after the desert and Steve can’t help but wonder why he’s never thought to do this before as Tony arches underneath him and Steve’s gone.

+++

The next few weeks pass in a blur of shy smiles, stolen kisses and shared nights. Steve’s never felt this way about anyone before; not Peggy and certainly not Sharon. He can’t stop the smiles he gives when he wakes up to a mop of dark brown hair in his face, or how Tony will return his smile so sweetly to him when he wakes up rolled up in the blankets like a sleepy burrito.

“Good morning Beloved” He always says and it steals the breath from Steve as his heart does cartwheels and he curses out First Life Steve Rogers and the absolute moron that he was to not see what he could have had.

It’s possible that the world catches onto the fact that they’re a couple before the Avengers do, with pictures constantly dominating the media sphere of Steve, Tony and Henry always out and about together. Shopping, enjoying life, going to events – sometimes dropping Henry off with Sam to sneak out to a drive in or something that Steve’s sure any day now there are going to be some very inappropriate photos that they’ll need to be sure Henry _never_ sees when he grows up. (and some homemade videos that Steve’s sure they’ll need to lock away in the vault _forever_ but that doesn’t stop him from participating or enjoying them.)

It’s as easy as breathing, falling into Tony and vice versa and for the first time in a long time Steve feels like challenging the world because there’s nothing that can stop the two of them now…

And he figures that he should have known. That it was all going too well and that something was bound to throw a wrench into the plan. That the other shoe was going to drop when he’d gotten too comfortable in this existence

– and he knows the second that it’s come time to pay the piper when he sees Vision standing in the common area, surrounded by the other Avengers with a cold look on his face when he sees Steve and Tony come in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goodness.  
> I'm on a roll  
> :-)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the final chapter for this one! Thanks guys for sticking with me today while I posted pretty much all of it in one day ;-P  
> Should I have held on to these chapters and spread them out? Probably, but eh - I ain't gonna do that.  
> So enjoy!

“Captain Rogers.” Vision says and there’s a healthy amount of reproach in his voice as he looks at where Tony and Steve are holding hands. Tony adjusts Henry in his other arm, unconcerned about the android’s arrival as he smiles at the other man.

“Hey Viz, welcome back. Tell me, did you sail across the sun? Make it to the Milky Way. Did you get to see the lights all faded? Fall from a shooting star?” Tony says with humor winding through his voice and a silly grin on his face as Vision turns sad eyes to the brunet.

“Tony.” He says and the inflection and weight that he puts into Tony’s name stop’s Tony up instantly.

“They’re song lyrics.” Tony says quickly. “I mean, it’s a song. I hope I didn’t-”

“You have not upset me.” Vision is quick to assure him, before glancing up at Steve. “No, my ire lays elsewhere.”

“Hello Vision.” Steve greets, and the greeting feels torn out of his throat as he holds onto Tony’s hand a little tighter, afraid of what all of this could mean. “What’s up? It’s good to see you back.”

“I did not leave, I assume that was the construct of this reality to deal with my absence.” Vision says. “But I have managed to come here in order to assist you all with returning to the waking world.” He says simply.

“The waking world?” Natasha asks and Vision nods, his eyes never leaving Steve’s, and Steve can feel the disapproval in the gaze.

“Yes. You are all under a spell. You have been for some time. Thor and I have been working tirelessly with outside sources in an attempt to find a way to restore your minds and break the curse.” He turns slightly and it’s like he’s only addressing Tony. “You’ve been in a magically induced coma for six days.”

“Six days?” Steve can’t help but ask and Vision’s gaze temporarily returns to him.

“I do not know how much time has passed within the spell, as time is a fluid thing here, but in the real world it has only been six days.” It’s been months…hasn’t it? Loki just did a spell? He made them believe this world existed in their heads? Why? Why bother?

“A coma?” Clint presses and Vision nods.

“Yes, it appears that Mr. Laufeyson was able to…strike a deal with someone which then allowed him to reach out to all of you over the connections that you once held with each other. I was spared from the spell since the Mind Stone protected me.” Vision says. “It was explained to me that once Mr. Laufeyson was able to gain permission from one of the Avengers, he was able to branch out and bring the rest of them down with a simple spell so that he could have an uninterrupted scheme that Thor and Dr. Banner were able to put a stop to.” He turns back to Tony. “This world, is not real.”

“Is that why everything has been so fucking strange?” Clint asks, and it sounds like he’s finally making sense of everything again. “That’s why Steve’s been acting so weird?” He turns to Tony and takes a step forward. “For the love of god, what did you do this time Stark?” He snaps and Tony shifts back slightly, moving a little behind Steve in a move of trust that Steve knows is about to go away and curving protectively around Henry. Steve moves to block Tony from Clint’s path and he’s not too surprised when Vision does the same.

“You should refrain from making assumptions.” Vision states firmly before looking at Steve. “Since the one who made the initial connection was not Mr. Stark, but the Captain.” There’s a pause in the room as Steve can see the information confuses all of the other members of the Avengers and the weight of the world is starting to fall down on Steve.

“Steve?” Tony asks, looking up at him and Steve doesn’t know what look he’s wearing on his face, be it guilt or something far worse, but it makes Tony get a concerned frown. “What did you do?” He asks, his voice sounding more confused than accusatory and Steve knows that what’s coming next is worse – so much worse. “What kind of deal did you make with Loki? And why?” There’s a tone there, like Tony’s asking just so that they can move on and fix it and it breaks Steve’s heart.

“I didn’t…I didn’t think…” Steve tries to say, but the words dry up in his throat and Vision steps forward.

“No Captain, you didn’t think.” Vision scolds him. “However, by fate or chance or maybe luck, the spell pulled in Henry’s mind as well, and through him we were able to track this dream world’s location.” Steve thinks back to the early days, when Henry seemed terrified of them and how he only wanted to be in Tony’s arms. “I have to wake you all up now.” He says before he looks at Tony. “Don’t worry, I’m going to get you out of here. I promise.” He looks at how Tony’s situated near Steve and he gets that impossibly sad look again. “And I am truly sorry that we were unable to figure out the spell sooner.” Vision reaches out for Tony and Steve shakes his head.

“Vision please…don’t.” Steve begs him and Vision shoots him the most disgusted look that he’s ever seen on the android’s face to date before he places his fingers alongside Tony’s temples and the stone on his forehead lights up. Tony closes his eyes, waiting for the memories to return.

Steve can tell the moment that Tony remembers when the brunet’s body goes deathly still.

“Vision.” Tony says after a brief moment of silence and his voice is calm and cold, like the glaciers that once held Steve captive all that time ago. “Take Henry. Send him back.” He commands and his eyes still haven’t opened yet as Vision gently removes Henry from Tony’s arms.

“Tony…” Steve starts to say before Tony’s fist smacks into his jaw and sends him stumbling backwards. There’s yells from the team in the distance as Tony all but leaps onto him, throwing hits left and right.

“You fucking _twisted-_ ” Tony hits him again with each word before Steve has a chance to defend himself and the rage in Tony’s voice is like hot coals compared to the soft fond tones Steve had been basking in for all this time. “ _psychopath._ ” Tony snarls at him and Steve’s slightly curious why the others haven’t gotten involved yet, but he’s secretly glad they haven’t. He manages to get a brief glance at Tony and the look of horror and betrayal on the brunet’s face is worse than any physical hit he’s landed so far. “Are you fucking happy?” Tony presses on. “Did you get everything you wanted from me?” Tony’s body is shaking with rage as his hits loose some of their control. “How fucking _dare_ you…How could you even look yourself in the mirror you _fucking monster_.” Steve reaches up at that and grapples with Tony’s arms as he throws his weight and rolls them till he’s pressing Tony down onto the ground, struggling with him to keep him from lashing out anymore.

“Tony! Tony stop!” Steve tries to reason with him as Tony manages a few wide hits before Steve finally manages to pin him down. “I didn’t know, I thought it changed.” He swears to him. “I thought I could fix it. I thought it was a second chance. I swear I didn’t know.”

“Who the fuck do you think you are?” The question comes out softly and painfully, and there are tears that are falling from Tony’s eyes and Steve has never outright _hated_ himself as he does right now.

“Tony I’m so sorry…I’m so sorry…I didn’t mean for it to go like this.” He swears to the brunet. “I love you. I thought it was real, honest, I thought this was all real.”

“Go to hell Rogers.” Tony says and his voice cuts off for a second. “You don’t love anyone but yourself.” He mutters. “If you loved me, you could have _never_ done this.”

“I thought it was real.” Steve tries to tell him again. “I promise, I thought it was a second chance, for both of us.” Steve knows he’s said something wrong the moment the words leave his mouth and Tony twists one of his wrists, yanking it free and slams it into Steve’s jaw, shoving him off of him and jumping to his feet.

“This wasn’t for _us_.” Tony snarls at him. “You only ever thought about yourself. This was never about me, it was about you _winning_.” Tony gives him a look that feels like broken glass along his skin. “Do you feel like you’ve won something Rogers? Are you proud of yourself?”

“No, Tony…I didn’t mean… _please_.” Steve begs as he pushes himself up to his knees and Tony turns away from him with a disgusted snarl.

“Vision, how do I wake up?” Tony asks.

“Tony please, please talk to me.” Steve begs him and Tony glances back at him once more.

“The only saving grace of this is that I’ll wake up in a body that you’ve never fucking touched.” Tony growls out and the coldness in his tone is the only emotion that Steve can see now. Vision reaches out and touches Tony’s temple again before Tony fades away from existence like he was never there to begin with.

Steve sits there numb as Vision goes around, freeing everyone’s mind from the spell and sending them back to their waking bodies before he comes over to where Steve is still kneeling on the ground, tears running down his face.

“I have met tyrants and killers who have had more shame than you seem to have Mr. Rogers.” Vision says to him as he presses his fingers against his head and Steve wakes up to the beeping of machines and someone, a random nurse he guesses, telling him to calm down as they pull a tube out of his throat.

There are lights being shined in his eyes and voices asking if he can hear them, if he’s okay…and Steve just lays there and cries.

+++

It’s been days since Tony collapsed in the lab and Henry became just as unresponsive as his father. Rhodey’s all but been on a war path, and it was only due to him figuring that Wanda or the Rogue ATF Avengers were a part of this that had him stumbling over their unconscious bodies as well and sending them to the hospital.

Helen’s been working non-stop, trying to find a way to restore the mind back into the body and Rhodey’s never been ashamed to admit that he cried tears of relief when Thor arrived to inform them that Tony and Henry were _not_ braindead, but just lost somewhere else in a spell of his brother’s making.

Vision and Rhodey were unsure about this ‘Sorcerer Supreme’ that Thor brought into the Compound, but Thor vouched that this Doctor Strange would be invaluable in unraveling Loki’s spell and returning Tony and Henry to them. (And the others, but they were an unfortunate bonus)

However, when Tony’s eyes finally snap open after almost a week, Rhodey had been prepared for confusion or something along those lines, but he hadn’t been prepared to see Tony practically rip himself out of the bed before stumbling over to the bathroom and slamming the door closed and ordering FRIDAY not to let anyone in. He doesn’t know what to do when he hears the sounds of Tony retching or when the water to the shower turned on and Tony’s continued lack of responses to Rhodey’s calls have started to terrify him.

“Tony…Tony please talk to me.” He calls out and receives no answer.

+++

Tony sits in the shower as the hot water cascades over him and he tries to bite his lip to keep the sobs as silent as possible.

 _“Tony, please talk to me.”_ He hears Rhodey call from outside and he doesn’t want to risk trying to calm him because he’s afraid if he opens his mouth Rhodey will hear.

God. What the actual fuck has happened? What the hell was Rogers thinking? Was he thinking at all? Where did he get off doing what he did to them? Wasn’t the twisted thing that existed between them bad enough before Rogers decided to go and throw this on top of it?

The memories rise to the forefront of his mind, and rationally he knows that it was fake, but they feel just as real to him as if they had actually happened.

_– “I love you Tony.” Steve whispers to him as Tony lays stretched out over the couch, his head in Steve’s lap as Steve runs his fingers through his hair and Tony smiles. –_

_– “You want a second one?” Tony laughs the moment he gets air back into his lungs, surprised as Steve rolls over onto his back, embarrassed about what he’s let out in the heat of the moment. “It was a thought…” Steve says slowly and Tony grins, rolling over and curling up to Steve who wraps his arm around Tony easily, pulling him in. “How about we survive Henry first, and then you can talk Mad Science to me.” Tony says and Steve nods with a smile and lays a kiss to Tony’s forehead. –_

_– “You’re an absolute menace.” Tony laughs as Steve takes the camera and holds it up, focusing on Tony. “You better be getting my good side.” Tony tells him and Steve gives him the easiest smile. “You only have good sides.” He tells him and Tony laughs. “And don’t you forget it.” –_

‘God damn you Rogers’ Tony thinks to himself as he sits under the spray and tries his hardest to forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Till Next Time Guys!  
> Let me know what you thought!
> 
> Update: I love the reviews and the strong emotions that this has brought out in everyone, but I've noticed that this thread is getting a little too...aggressive towards other commenters and as such I've turned on the comment moderation.   
> Please respect not only me, but each other guys. Thanks.


End file.
